In industrial applications, enclosures are commonly used to house and protect electrical and electronic components and systems are commonly used in industrial applications, such as oilfield, manufacturing, and pharmaceutical applications, among others. The enclosures may hold various components and systems including, for example, control components, signaling components, recording components, communication components, and the like. In conventional applications, the environment in which the enclosure is disposed have low levels of potentially explosive liquids or gases and the risk of explosion is very low. However, in certain environments, liquids and gases may be present that could result in an explosion if exposed to an ignition source.
Enclosures that are used in potentially explosive environments are commonly referred to as explosion proof, explosion resistant, or explosion protective housings. Explosion proof housings are typically manufactured from steel and the electrical and/or electronic components are sealed within the steel housing. Because the components are sealed within the housing, it is more difficult for flammable liquids and gases to enter into the housing, and thus, the flammable liquids and gases are less likely to come into contact with an ignition source, i.e., the electric and/or electronic.
However, in certain circumstances, flammable liquids and gases may enter into conventional explosion proof housings. Because the explosion proof housings may be located in environments with temperature and pressure variations, over time, the liquids and gases may be pulled into the housing. If the concentration of flammable liquids and gases is high enough, the electrical or electronic components may serve as an ignition source. If the flammable liquids and gases are ignited, the explosion proof housing is designed to prevent the explosion from escaping the housing. If the explosion was to escape the housing in an environment with flammable substances, the entire work area may be damaged if additional flammable substances are ignited.
While explosion proof housings are generally effective in controlling an explosion event at a work area, the design of such explosion proof housings often result in damage to the electric and/or electronic components held within. Because conventional explosion proof housings are designed to prevent liquids and gases from entering the enclosure, they also hold gases within the enclosure. As the electrical and electronic components are used in normal operation, heat is generated within the enclosure, and because the heated gases are not regularly removed from the enclosure, over time, the temperature in the enclosure increases to a level that may result in damage to the electric and electronic components. Damage to the electric and electronic components may ultimately result in failure of one or more pieces of equipment at a work area, thereby resulting in downtime and loss of production at the work area.